


Your Skin Near the Fire

by chaperone_wwh



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaperone_wwh/pseuds/chaperone_wwh
Relationships: Arthur/Goosefat Bill
Kudos: 5





	Your Skin Near the Fire

他看著他的王從床上起身，裸著身子踱到爐火旁蹲下，用火鉗撥了撥半熄的火苗，又扔進一點柴火。火光又冒了起來，映著他的側臉，深邃的輪廓留下陰影，變得模糊。他們一整個下午無所事事地在床上做愛，似乎是要補足彼此在對方身邊這很長一段時間的缺席。比爾覺得腰有點痠，四肢有點不聽使喚，但是可以忍受。他裹著毯子，輕手輕腳地從床的另一側滑了下來，赤足踩在毛絨絨的地毯上幾乎沒發出一點聲音。「亞瑟。」弓箭手從背後環抱住他的王，握弓箭的手順著他手臂的肌肉往下，鬆鬆地扣在手腕上。他的胸膛貼著他的背，他緩緩跪下，火光照得兩人暖洋洋的。

亞瑟扔掉了手裡的火鉗偏過頭去吻他，爐火燒得足夠旺不會讓赤裸兩人著涼。比爾被年輕的王推倒，沒有反抗，毯子在身下鋪開，柔軟的肌肉舒展，弓箭手敞著雙臂，蒼白的皮膚上是對方留下的各種充滿佔有意味的痕跡，毫不躲避王者直接露骨的視線。沒了平時那些尖刻的言語(不過那也都是情趣的一部份)，比爾仰著下巴，露出脆弱的脖頸向對方表示臣服。我第一次戴上那該死的王冠時都不覺得自己擁有了英格蘭。亞瑟曾經這樣告訴他。但是你第一次朝著我露出脖子的時候，我他媽覺得自己是天下之主。年輕的王這番言論讓比爾不知道該生氣還是好笑。你可知道那頂王冠有多少人在覬覦。比爾揉了揉亞瑟的頭髮。而我只是個無趣的老騎士。

「你在想什麼？」亞瑟俯下身親吻他的肚腹，抬起眼眸望向他。「想你。」比爾倒是坦白，撐起上身看進那雙被火光映成金綠色的眼睛。亞瑟扶著他的後頸親吻他，拇指掃過剃短斑白的鬢角。今晚在來一次是不可能了，但是這並不與亞瑟用唇舌膜拜他的軀體衝突。他總是喜歡這樣，親吻和愛撫，比爾也喜歡，不論是當作前戲或是性愛之後的溫存。火焰的溫暖和亞瑟的觸摸讓他暈呼呼的，體力被用盡了，比爾幾乎就要這樣睡過去。亞瑟把最後一個吻印在他唇上。「到床上去，」他說。「在這睡著了我可抱不動你。」比爾不確定自己回了他什麼，不外乎就是去你的或是閉嘴，柔軟的床鋪將他包圍，不過他很確定自己在睡著前向亞瑟說了我愛你。

他第一次醒來的時候天才濛濛亮，亞瑟從背後抱著他，手臂充滿佔有慾地橫在他的腰腹上。比爾的意識模模糊糊，昨日的性愛讓他依然困倦，算著時間還早，翻過身額頭靠著對方的胸膛又沉沉睡去。爐子裡的火熄了，但年輕男人的懷抱暖烘烘的。  
比爾再次睜開眼睛，發現一顆金色的腦袋埋在他的胸口，他們的姿勢不知怎麼地反了過來。英格蘭的王蜷曲在他懷裡像個孩子，打著小小的鼾，手依舊沒有離開他的腰。他撥開年輕男人額頭上的髮，把親吻落在他額頭上。亞瑟發出一聲模糊的咕噥，收緊了摟著對方的手臂，把頭埋進他懷裡躲避從窗帷透進來的陽光。


End file.
